The Angel of Christmas
by TeamFreeWillAngel
Summary: wrote with one of my friends. Dean was busy and Sam's alone. Cas must save the day now.
1. Chapter 1

**The Angel of Christmas**

**By teamfreewillangel and CastielWolfFox**

**Chapter 1 (by teamfreewillangel)**

**A/N: This is set in season 5.**

"I'll be back in a couple days." Dean said as he packed his bags. He had gotten a call from one of John's old buddies who wasn't a big fan of Sam's, especially since he knew about the whole Sam letting Lucifer out of the cage and condemning the world to utter darkness. People today just couldn't let things go anymore. "So be good and stay here."

"Why can't I go?" Sam asked. Dean sighed. He sounded so much like a little kid right now. Ever since Lucifer was let out of the cage, he whined more than he did when he was a kid.

"Because I told you that these hunters would rather kill you than help you." Dean said as he put the rest of his stuff in his bags. "Not all the hunters out there are like me and Bobby or Ellen. You can't trust everyone."

"I know Dean." Sam said. Dean sighed and patted his shoulder.

"Just be good okay." He said. "I should be back by the twenty-forth. We'll have pizza and watch whatever sports are on TV. Just like the old days." Even though, deep down inside, Dean knew that these Christmas's would never be the same.

"Ok." Sam said. He watched as Dean left the motel room they were staying in. He sighed. He didn't have anyone to hang out with right now. When he was younger, John and Dean use to leave him alone all the time to go hunting, but now he hated it. So what if people like Paul Harrison didn't like him? That didn't mean that Dean could just leave him a couple of days before Christmas to go help some guy they had only known for a little bit. They hadn't even seen the guy since they were kids and he gave Sam the creeps then.

"Better just go to sleep." Sam said. "I have nothing better to do." So Sam laid down on his bed to get what he thought would be a restful sleep. About three hours after Dean was gone, the door was busted down to the room they had gotten and Sam was kidnapped.

So Sam got kidnapped….again. But by who? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 (CastielWolfFox)**

When Sam awoke, his head was throbbing. He had been knocked out when he was taken and his head was swimming. When he opened his eyes he couldn't see anything. The room he had been placed in was dark and he could barely see. Over to his right he could hear the sound of dripping water hitting the ground with great force. Sam had no idea where he was and that was starting to get nervous. "Hello is anyone there?" Sam called out. There was no answer. Sam started to get up but hit his head on something metal. He reached up and quickly felt that he was in a cage. Sam reacted quickly and went for the pocket knife that he always kept in his pocket but of course like every other time he had gotten himself kidnapped it wasn't there. He called again but there was still no answer, only the sound of the water dripping onto the floor. Minutes passed by. Sam kept thinking to himself if he was ever going to get out of here, would he ever see Dean or Castiel again? Then out of the still dark silence he heard a sound. The sound sent chills up his spine. It sounded like someone had taken a pitch fork and was dragging it behind them like people do with chains. All of a sudden, a bright shinning light appeared. Sam quickly covered his eyes and when he looked through again he saw the water dripping down from the ceiling but to his surprise it wasn't water it was...blood. Sam didn't dare to look up for he fear something horrible was up there. When Sam got the courage to look straight ahead of him he saw not inches away from the cage...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hello…Samuel." Sam looked at what he saw again. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Paul?" Sam asked. "Paul Harrison?" Dean was supposed to be heading to his house, not here…wherever here was.

"You're not an easy man to find." Paul said. There was a pitch fork in his hands, a bloody one. Sam just prayed that it wasn't Dean's blood. "You know how many people I had to bleed to get the info on you Samuel?"

"It's Sam." Sam hissed at Paul. He hit the pitch fork against the side of the cage, making Sam jump.

"Don't argue with me boy." Paul said. "I'm the one with the sharp, rusty, metal object."

"Where's my brother?" Sam asked as he laced his fingers in the cage.

"I don't know." Paul said. "Wasn't there when I grabbed ya." Sam closed his eyes. It was a trick. Dean had been tricked…or maybe he had known all along. Maybe he wanted Sam out of the way…why was he thinking that way? Dean was still his big brother. He wouldn't let anyone hurt him.

"Just let me go." Sam begged. Paul shook his head no.

"You, Mr. Winchester, deserve what you're going to get." He said. "You're Christmas present this year is a nice piece of justice." He stuck the pitch fork in the cage before Sam could react, cutting his side. Sam screamed out in pain. "Lucifer's little slut can feel pain huh?" He pushed the pitch fork again. "Good."

"Please." Sam begged. "Don't."

"Don't what?" Paul asked. "Hurt you? Son, you got more to worry about then just me. The others, they want a piece of you to." Sam stared at Paul.

"What others?" Sam asked. Paul looked around.

"They're here with us Sam." He pointed over to a dark corner. "Gene and Stanley are over there." He said. "Peter, Joey, Eddie, and Alex are back there." He turned back to Sam. "And the always lovely Lita and Joan are watching you like a hawk." Sam looked around, he couldn't see anything. That's when he remembered when he was younger and John was talking to Bobby, about how Paul went crazy and was locked away. Little did he know that Paul had tried to kidnap the young Winchester before.

"Paul, there's no one here." Sam said. Paul became infuriated by this. He shoved the pitch fork to Sam again, harshly forcing Sam back into the wall of the cage.

"Don't ever say that Sam." Paul said. "You sound just like your daddy now. He didn't believe me, he made Bobby turn on me, and now even you are? Well, you're wrong! You're all wrong!" He cracked an evil smile. "We all want to play, don't we guys?" He looked back at Sam and nodded his head like he had heard an answer. "It's time to play Samuel." And Sam knew right then that he was in deep trouble.

Oh no! Sammy needs to be saved! Who will help him? Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_**Dean was driving his beloved Impala through the lamp lit streets, getting ready to turn the corner onto Paul's road when he saw the blackened smoke rise toward the sky. He quickly turned the corner onto Zaviran drive and headed towards Paul's house. "Damn it" He said. He came to a halt in front of Paul's house. He looked out his window to see the house burning, the flames licking at the wood leaving burned ash where ever it touched. At first Dean didn't know what to do. Then as if someone slapped him he quickly reacted and jumped out of the car toward the burning house.**_

_**The heat was unbearable. Dean had no idea where Paul could be and he was starting to worry. "PAUL" Screamed dean. No one answered. From what he could tell no one was there. He ran back to his Impala and quickly took out his cell phone. He scrolled down his contact list until he reached the name Paul. He pushed the call button with so much force he almost dropped it. The call tone was ringing for what seemed like forever. Finally it came to Paul's voice mail. He quickly shut his phone and hopped into the Impala and drove back to the motel. on his way back he called Sam's cell but it went to voice mail too. He smacked the steering wheel and swore.**_

_**Dean flew into the parking lot and quickly parked the Impala not caring if he was in the lines or not. He grabbed the key out of his leather jacket and thrust them into the slot and turned it. He ran into the room screaming "SAM". The lights were off so he turned them on. When the lights illuminated the room Dean's face immediately went from scared and nervous to petrified and shocked from what he saw.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Paul left Sam soon, but not before tossing Sam a towel to stem the blood flow. He didn't want him dead yet. He still wanted to play with Sam a little bit before giving him a first class ticket to the other side. After all, who released Lucifer from the bowels of hell.

Sam clutched the towel like it was his last tie to the living world. As more blood seeped from him, he began thinking the same thing he'd been thinking all along. Dean hated him, wanted him dead, so he set Sam up, decided to be rid of him all ready. He was curled up on his side, hoping that maybe the blood would follow gravity and fall into his body instead of out of it. He could only hope.

Paul and his "friends" were watching Sam from the doorway. When Paul would hold a conversation with them, Sam would only hear Paul's side because the others didn't exist. Paul was really insane. Sam just wanted everything to end already. He couldn't take the pain, but he knew dear ol' Luci would just bring him back from the dead. That's what he always did and would always do.

"Don't worry guys," Paul said, though he couldn't hear what the others said. "No, his brother won't come save him. He'll be too busy trying to figure out why the hell my house burned down when I called for help. He'll think it was some demon, but he'll be horribly mistaken my friends." Paul started laughing. Sam looked up at him.

"Don't do this." Sam begged. "Please. I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Paul asked. "Because of _you_, I spent almost twenty-years of my life inside of a mental hospital because you're daddy wouldn't kill me. Because of you, the freakin' _Devil _onto the world. You, Samuel, doomed us all. And I'm not going to just sit by and let you get away with it." Sam moved away as Paul took steps closer. "I'm going to make you suffer for the rest of your short, miserable life." That's when he moved closer to Sam and put something around his neck. Sam looked down at it.

"What the…" He asked.

"Even if someone comes for you, you won't be able to leave. I'm gonna make sure of that." With that, he pushed a button, sending electricity through Sam. He fell over as Paul walked away laughing.

"Cas." Sam whispered. "Save me." With that, he passed out.

Damn Paul! He has hurt the puppy! Fan girls, assemble and attack! Lol! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**Dean drew his gun and walked slowly into the room. The room was completely destroyed. All over the floor were shards of glass and other things too messed up to identify. Sam's bed was completely wrecked. The sheets and pillows were torn and ripped. The actual bed frame was across the room on its side with wood splinters sticking out like deadly spikes at the bottom of a hunters trap. Dean could see that there was blood on the walls and stained into the carpet. Dean was horrified. He ripped through things trying to find Sam. "SAM" Dean screamed. When Dean heard no reply he started to panic. He put his gun away since there was no sign of anyone in the room. "Where could he be" Dean whispered to walking around the room for a little bit Dean finally got an idea. He quickly shoved his hand into his pocket and grabbed his cell phone. He went through his contact list until it landed on the person he needed. He pushed the talk button and it started to ring. After a few seconds of waiting someone picked up. Dean screamed into the phone "CAS I NEED YOUR HELP"

"Where are you?" the angel replied.

"I'm in a motel called Reficul (A/N: Hint, hint, read it backwards ;)) room 914, in Cicero Indi…" He didn't even finish when the angel appeared in front of him.

"What's wrong?" Castiel said. Dean not even caring that the angel forgot about personal space quickly said

"Someone took Sam and burned down Paul's house".Castiel was about to say something when a knock came from the door. Dean took his gun out again and looked through the curtains at the sidewalk but the person was too close to the door to be seen. Very carefully and slowly Dean opened the door to find...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sam floated somewhere in his dreamland. His body was weak, growing weaker as more of the valuable liquid drained from him. Each drop that dripped from the wound in his side was another minute that he lost on his world. But no one cared. Paul and his "buddies" were too busy doing God knows what and Dean was the reason why Sam was here. He wanted Paul to kill him. The only person he could count on now was Cas and he wasn't even sure if the angel would make it in time or if Dean had brainwashed him.

"Samuel." Paul said. Sam pried his heavy lids apart to look up at Paul. "Eat." He demanded. He slid Sam some food. "We don't want you dying on us yet. The fun hasn't even begun." When Sam didn't make a move to go to the food, Paul pressed the button on his remote that sent electricity through his body. Sam jumped then fell to the ground. He was breathing deeply, trying to pass the pain. "Are you gonna eat now?"

"Yes." Sam whispered. He set up against the wall of the cage, the towel pressed against him but no longer the color it was when he first got it. He pulled the food to him and slowly ate, though he felt that he was going to puke it back up. "Why don't you just let me die?"

"Yet again, that would be too easy." Paul said. "Gene and me are going to make sure that you pay for what you've done you little brat."

"I hate you." Sam whispered. That's when Paul opened up the cage and pushed Sam up against the wall. He placed a piece of soap in his mouth. The he taped over his lips.

"You're food will be waiting for you when you learn to watch that tongue of yours." Paul said. "Gene and Stanley will tell me if you pull the tape off. If you do, your punishment will be way more sever than you'll ever imagine." He slammed the cage door shut and Sam started to cry. Paul ignored him and left the room. He pulled at the collar, trying to get it off, but the lock was special made. Paul may have been an insane piece of junk, but he was also a certified genius.

_Someone save me._ Sam begged. _I don't wanna die like this._ The soap was beginning to burn his throat. He was wondering if anyone even cared that he was gone.

Fangirls, we should go hug Sam. The puppy needs some love. He thinks that his brother wants him dead. Please review!


End file.
